<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art for the MHEA story Searching for a Sign by Doomkitty25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621851">Art for the MHEA story Searching for a Sign</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomkitty25/pseuds/Doomkitty25'>Doomkitty25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magicians (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art for Fic, Multi, artwork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomkitty25/pseuds/Doomkitty25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here’s my art for the fic by @lilyaceofdiamonds for the @themagicianshhe challenge. What a year it’s been, and I am super great full I got to spend time working on creating artwork for this show. I love the characters and their variety of styles and expressions. I did try to do something different from my normal work, and I was actually pretty pleased with how it came out. The colors are way different and the style is a complete departure, so it was super fun to work on these pieces. I hope you guys have fun seeing this crew in a different setting. 😎✌💖💖💖💖</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William "Penny" Adiyodi/Kady Orloff-Diaz/Julia Wicker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Magicians Happy Ever After</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art for the MHEA story Searching for a Sign</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615422">Searching For A Sign</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAceOfDiamonds/pseuds/LilyAceOfDiamonds">LilyAceOfDiamonds</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Kady, Penny and Julia ;) hopefully you can tell who they are, a group shot of them at the beach. Since they're standing in the sun I wanted it to look a little blinding and over exposed.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And here's the gang all gathered around discussing the mystery with Penny, hopefully that doesn't give away too many spoilers if you see the image first :D </p><p>Margo's sitting on the table, Fen is sitting on the floor, and Penny and Kady are standing beside one another. This was meant to be a noir feeling piece, but instead of black and white, I went with some color as they're a colorful bunch.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>